Spineless
Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) is the seventieth case of the game and the fourteenth case of Pacific Bay. Case Background Frank Knight and Roxie Sparks yearned to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day by attending a parade in Inner City but Chief Marquez ordered Frank not to drink as she considered him to be on-duty and made it clear he was not permitted to drink while on patrol. Once in the parade, though, Roxie spotted an anomaly in which a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian was found strung up by a balloon during a parade. Angus was stripped of his spine (per Roxie), grounds for Frank to believe another force of evil bewildered Inner City. The team ran into Inner Chaos' leader Fredo Mancini (even going as far as treating him as a suspect) twice—the first time when the player found a diary outlining plans of anarchy (after careful analysis by Russell Crane), and the second time when Fredo tried to burn down a church, grounds for Frank and the player to impound Fredo for the time being. Fredo, however was not found guilty of grand homicide as the killer found guilty was a former Bayou Bleu steamboat driver turned bare-knuckled fighter named Shelly Dulard, who was previously innocent of Coleen Truman's death. that Angus used to cost her the tournament in the fight club.]] Angus won a fight against Shelly (in spite of him being a priest), but Shelly had no match loss tolerance based on the findings of Frank and the player. Shelly moved to Inner City in hopes of finding true love and a career change. Angus and Shelly fell in love and Shelly gave Angus a picture of her but in spite of Shelly's pleas not to show it to anyone, Angus disobeyed Shelly so he could rig the fight tournament held in the fight club and as a result, Angus won the fight tournament but at the cost of Shelly sustaining moments of shattered dreams and a broken heart. Shelly had no honour, so after she lost to Angus, she consumed pints of beers, grabbed a jump rope, strangled him on-sight, and filled his body with helium to finish the job. Judge Dante recognized the victim's immorality (The Honorable Dante was rumored to have witnessed Angus cheating on a lot of women years before this case) but made it clear that being cheated on didn't warrant violence. Judge Dante admitted to the court he was a victim of cyberbullying, but admitted his morality by stating what his limits as a human being was. Judge Dante also didn't like how Shelly threw garbage at Amy Young during Coleen Truman's murder investigation but alas, he issued a 20-year jail sentence for Shelly of grand homicide, in which Shelly reacted (with rage) that she never had any luck in her life. Frank felt down when he realized that he was not able to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day properly for the first time in his life due to the player's superhuman endeavor to put countless killers behind bars no matter the cost. In the hours following Shelly's incarceration, Eduardo Ramirez needed to subdue a surgeon named Mark McKenzie not to mention Frank issuing a fine to Nikolai Kamarov for inciting a Russo-Chinese feud with the design of the trophy itself. Meanwhile, Fredo was still in custody as Frank and the player found a very old Inner Chaos manifesto signed by Hannah Choi years before the case took place, but not without Russell confirming the manifesto to be years before Hannah was given a chance of righteousness by Chief Marquez. Infuriated about the manifesto's timeless authenticity, Hannah questioned Fredo without remorse (much to Chief Marquez's worries) about his reasons for preserving the manifesto she deemed outdated and even lambasting him for Inner Chaos's will to set things right through acts of violence as opposed to the Pacific Bay Police Department by doing good without the need of violence. Victim *'Angus O'Brian' (strung up by balloons at the parade) Murder Weapon *'Helium Can' Killer *'Shelly Dulard' Suspects C70MMcKenzie.png|Mark McKenzie C70COBrian.png|Colin O'Brian C70FMancini.png|Fredo Mancini C70NKamarov.png|Nikolai Kamarov C70SDulard.png|Shelly Dulard Killer's Profile *The killer uses a jump rope. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer has a grease stain. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. *The killer is bruised. Crime Scenes C70ParadeA.png|Street Parade C70ParadeB.png|Parade Float C70ChurchA.png|Church Garden C70ChurchB.png|Statue C70FightClubA.png|Fight Club C70FightClubB.png|Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Parade. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notebook) *Talk to Mark about the victim. (Play Street Parade as a task first) *Investigate Church Garden. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mark first; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Sleeping Bag) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) *Talk to Fredo about the murder. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Clerical Collar) *Examine Clerical Collar. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer.) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Colin O'Brian's Bag) *Talk to Colin about his brother. (Prerequisite: Sleeping Bag unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a jump rope) *Examine Torn Flyer. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Boxing Flyer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fight Club. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Fight Bib, Coat of Arms, Broken Board) *Examine Fight Bib. (Result: Colin O'Brian disqualified) *Question Colin about his disqualification from the fight tournament. (Prerequisite: Fight Bib unraveled) *Examine Coat of Arms. (Result: Nikolai Kamarov) *Question Nikolai about attending the fight club. (Prerequisite: Coat of Arms unraveled) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Betting Board) *Analyze Betting Board. (09:00:00) *Ask Shelly about her career change. (Prerequisite: Betting Board analyzed) *Investigate Statue. (Talk to Shelly first; Clues: Faded Steroid Vial, Bible Box) *Examine Faded Steroid Vial. (Result: Steroid Vial) *Grill Mark over supplying the victim with steroids. (Prerequisite: Steroid Vial Recovered) *Examine Bible Box. (Result: Jump Rope) *Analyze Jump Rope. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Grill Mancini about wanting to burn down the church. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Envelope) *Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Russian Text) *Analyze Russian Text. (09:00:00) *Question Nikolai about fixing the fight tournament. (Prerequisite: Russian Text translated) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Signed Photo) *Talk to Shelly about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Signed Photo restored) *Investigate Parade Float. (All tasks before this must be done first; Clues: Promotional Products, Helium Can; Murder Weapon found: Helium Can) *Examine Helium Can. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) *Examine Promotional Products. (Result: Ice Pack) *Analyze Ice Pack. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bruised) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars.) Additional Investigation *Check up on Fredo Mancini. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Church Garden. (Prerequisite: Talk to Fredo first; Clues: Anarchist Manifesto) *Examine Anarchist Manifesto. (Result: Restored Hannah's Manifesto) *Analyze Anarchist Manifesto. (09:00:00) *Confront Fredo Mancini about Hannah's manifesto. (Prerequisite: Anarchist Manifesto analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Street Parade. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Parade Leftovers, Metal Pieces) *Examine Parade Leftovers. (Result: Ramirez's Notebook) *Examine Ramirez's Notebook. (Result: Account Number) *Analyze Account Number. (03:00:00) *Question Mark McKenzie about his old account. (Prerequisite: Account Number analyzed; Reward: Clover Makeup) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Provocative Trophy) *Talk to Nikolai Kamaroff about the provocative trophy. (Prerequisite: Trophy restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Heartless, and Payback are the only cases with one word in their names. *This case, Payback, Murder-Go-Round, and Killing Time are the only cases in Inner City in which the motive of the murder has nothing to do with the on-going community feud. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Inner City